Remember Mal
by GlitterySparkleyMovieWriter
Summary: Hi and welcome to my account! This story is going to be about a time when Mal from Descendants gets a concussion and loses her memory. It's called "Remember Mal". You will find out how her friends react and try to help her regain her memory again! I hope you like it!
1. How it all happened

Hi and welcome to my account! This story is going to be about a time when Mal from Descendants gets a concussion and loses her memory. It's called "Remember Mal". You will find out how her friends react and try to help her regain her memory again! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or its characters.

Chapter 1: How it happened.

Mal's POV

Finally after a long day of work, I can finally hang with my friend. " Hey E where do you wanna hang out today?" "Umm, how about the park?" "Sure. Let's go" We arrived at the park and Ben, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, and Audrey were all there.

Evie's POV

Wow all of our friends are there. "Hey guys. Let's do a girl's race and boy's race to see who's the fastest boy and girl." They all agreed to do it. First up, the boy's race. Jay and Ben tied at the finish so they had a tie breaker. Ben won! Now time for the girls. Mal ran at full speed and she tripped over a log and didn't move a muscle. We were all worried. Ben checked her pulse and she had a concussion!

Ben's POV

Oh no! Mal has a concussion! We brought her to the hospital straight away and I wouldn't leave her side. The next day she awoke and looked so confused like she had no idea where she was.

" Who are you guys and where am I?" Mal asked in confusion.

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Sorry I ended it on such a cliffhanger! Please like, favorite, review, and share. I'll update soon! Have a good day!


	2. What's Wrong

**Hi and welcome back. I really hope you're enjoying my writing. Anyways, this chapter will be about how Mal acts after the concussion. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Anna: Thank you so much that really makes me feel good. :)**

 **Mal's POV**

Where am I? Who are these people? Why do I feel funny? These were all questions to me. This man in a white robe said I could go home so this girl with blue hair and guy in a plaid shirt guided me back to… Umm well the sign said Aurodan Prep so that's where I went. They looked worries and like they knew me forever. The girl with the blue hair said my name was Mal and her name is Evie. The guy with the plaid shirt name is Ben. I guess I live with Evie in this pink room.

 **Evie's POV**

I feel so bad for Mal. She's so confused and scared. I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't even say a word to me. I tried to remind her of stuff she was always good at. She didn't get it. She finally spoke to me and said, " I don't mean to be mean but who are you and what am I doing here?"

 **Oh no Mal's even more confused than ever! Sorry for another cliffhanger! Please like,comment,share,and favorite! Have an evil day!**


	3. Ben's Courage and Mal's Remembering!

**Hi and welcome back to my account. I really enjoy your reviews and they help me become a better writer. I hope you enjoy.**

 **pinksakura271: Thank you for your constructive criticism and your reviews.**

 **Ben's POV**

Today is the second day since Mal got a concussion and I'll try to make her remember that she loved me. I called her over and when she came, she looked scared. I tried to calm her but it was hard. When she finally was calm I told her " Mal you used to love me and we were a couple. I really miss that feeling. I will never stop caring about you no matter how afraid you are. Just know I will always be there for you."

 **Mal's POV**

What? I have a boyfriend?! I didn't remember it at the moment but I tried to let it sink in and I remember this guy. He's Ben! I really do love him. "Ben! I remember that I love you and thank you, but I'm still really unsure about a lot of things. Will you help me?" Ben said "I will do anything to help you, Mal." I'm glad I can remember Ben, but I feel like I've known that girl with the blue hair forever. I think she said her name was Evie. I feel something with her. Like we've been together forever.

 **That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked Mal remembering Ben! I couldn't really stand them not being a couple any longer. Please like, favorite, review, and share my story with a friend. One more thing is I'm thinking about writing another story on Descendants, but I need some inspiration from you guys. Give me your ideas in the review section. Byeee!**


	4. Believe It Audrey

**Hi. Before I start this chapter, I wanted to tell you that I deleted Dark Twist because I mostly only got negativity on that story. I'm sorry to those of you who liked it (I am sure that not many of you did) I just couldn't take that negativity. Also I am mostly sorry to pinksakura271 because that was her idea for that story, so I'm so sorry! D: Also probably a lot of you will say Audrey will be OOC in this chapter, but it's my story and I want her to feel this way. I might also end this story soon because I just can't think of anything else to do with it. Please leave ideas and no negativity. Anyways, here's this chapter.**

 **Audrey's POV**

I feel really bad for Ben because his love doesn't even remember him. I have an idea! I should make Mal kiss Ben, and maybe that will jog her memory. I went over to Ben's dorm and Mal was already there. I reintroduced myself to her and she didn't hate me this time. I was shocked by what she told me, though. She said that she remembered Ben!

 **Mal's POV**

I know that I only just met this girl, but I felt that I could trust her. She didn't believe me, so she said that Ben and I have to kiss. I was nervous but Ben leaned towards me. Our lips touched for a while. Audrey was shocked that we actually did that. It was pretty late, though so I went back to my dorm and to sleep. I had a strange dream though. I was on this dirty place with this girl who I think her name was Evie. I still feel that we have a connection somehow.

 **Evie's POV**

I heard that Mal remembered Ben and I just needed Mal to remember me. She was my best friend, and if she has to suffer, she has to do it with me. Since I pretty much live with her, I decided to give it a shot. Surprisingly, she said the first words. What she said shocked me. She said, "I don't mean to sound weird, but I feel like I've known you forever."

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please give suggestions for further chapters. Please comment, share, like, and review. Also please no negativity! BYEEE! :)**


	5. Evie Needs You Mal and You Need Her

**Hi and welcome back, or just welcome if you're new! I'm so so sorry it has been awhile since I updated this story, but I am running out of ideas and may end it. I also need to focus on Dark Twist because I want to make it better for all of you. (Sweet Smile) Without further ado let's get on with it.**

 **Mal's POV**

I know it's weird, but I feel I need to remember this girl. I hope I can gain my memory back soon. I am still nervous around her though. "Y-your name is Evie, r-right?" She said yes so I am a little more confident.

 **Evie's POV**

I feel so bad for Mal. She is scared of me and I love her. I really need to get her memory back. "Mal, do you remember where we came from?" She thought we came from Auradon. "No, Mal. We came from that island in the distance. Do you know who your mother is." She had no idea. "Your mother is Maleficent. Do you know who I am. She had a long hesitation and I could tell she was deep in thoughts.

 **Mal's POV**

I know that I know this girl. I was deep in thought trying to remember her. She looks so worried about me. I feel bad that she is worried about me. "Wait. You're Evie! OMG I cannot believe I forgot you. I am so sorry. I still don't remember everything. Ben is already helping me, can you help too." "Of course I will help you. I'm your best friend. I won't let you get through this alone."

 **Thank you for reading. I really needed Mal remembering Evie! Please comment, favorite, like, follow, fave, and review. Also no negativity in the review section! BYEEEEEEE! :) 3**


	6. The Recovery

**Hey! I hope y'all aren't sad about me ending this story, but I started a new story and I want to focus on it along with Dark Twist. Hope you like this last chapter and sorry if it is shorter than the others. Here it goes! Side note- I am sure this is not how amnesia is solved, but this how it goes in my story.**

 **Ben's POV**

Mal has had amnesia for awhile now and the doctor said to bring her back after 2 days or longer. It has been about two and a half days so I need to bring her back. She is feeling a bit more confident when she's with her friends, but not in class or lunch. I really hope this didn't become permanent. I guess we'll just hope for the best.

 **Mal's POV**

Ben, Evie, Carlos, and Jay are taking me somewhere in what I think is called a limo. There was a lot of… Candy? I think that is what it was called. Ben had me try some, but I only liked what Ben said was called chocolate. When we were almost there, I fell unconscious in the limo. I felt like I heard worried voices before it went silent.

 **Evie's POV**

"Oh no!" I cried out loud. Mal fell asleep like she did when she got a concussion. Ben said that she will be okay, but I was still very worried. I wouldn't let go of my best friend, even if she wasn't too aware of our relationship. I know she remembered me, but I don't think it was like before. I guess I'll see what happens.

 **Jay's POV**

I am really worried about Mal. She was my partner in crime. Literally! We arrived at the hospital and we rushed into the emergency room. The doctor was there immediately. We explained everything that has happened and he said that this is normal. That actually meant that she was about to recover. It felt like hours, but she woke up in about one hour. We were all so relieved that she was okay! We all told her to be careful, though. That was the end of that journey. It's time to wait for the next one to happen.

 **I hope y'all liked the ending. Please leave your thoughts in the review section below. Please go read my other stories. Bye from this story guys!**


End file.
